Freiheit (4.17)
"Befreiung" (Originaltitel: "Free") ist die 86.Folge von "Desperate Housewives" und wurde in den USA zum ersten Mal am 18.05.2008 auf ABC ausgestrahlt. ProSieben wird die Episode im Herbst 2008 in Deutschland senden. Inhaltsangabe Katherine macht sich Sorgen um Adam und meldet ihn bei der Polizei als vermisst. Dabei kommen auch wieder Erinnerungen an einen Abend vor 14 Jahren hoch. Katherine will Wayne anzeigen, da er sie wiederholt geschlagen hat und sie nun Angst hat, dass er ihrer Tochter auch etwas antun wird. Sie erklärt, dass sie Wayne schon einmal angezeigt hat, anschließend die Unterlagen jedoch nicht mehr gefunden wurden. Der jungen Polizistin wird auch schnell klar, warum. Wayne hat als Streifenpolizist eine Menge Freunde auf der Wache, die dafür sorgen werden, dass es zu keiner Anklage kommt. Sie rät Katherine deswegen, Dylan zu nehmen und ihren Mann schleunigst zu verlassen. Noch in der selben Nacht flieht sie mit Dylan zu ihrer Mutter. Auch dieses Mal ergeht es Katherine nicht anders. Ihre Anschuldigungen gegenüber Wayne werden nicht ernst genommen, weil sie wieder an einen von seinen Freunden gerät. Da sie erkennt, dass sie keine Wahl hat, packt sie ihre sieben Sachen und will mit Dylan schnellstens aus Fairview verschwinden. Dylan will endlich wissen, warum Katherine solche Angst vor ihrem Vater hat. Katherine hat keine andere Wahl, als ihrer Tochter die ganze Wahrheit zu erzählen. Am Ende stürmt Dylan wütend und verletzt davon. Während Bree, Lynette, Susan und Gabrielle Karten spielen, stürmt Katherine herein und eröffnet Bree, dass sie sich nun alleine um Lees und Bobs Party kümmern muss, da sie schnellstens die Stadt verlassen will. Kurzerhand engagiert Bree schließlich ihre vier Freundinnen. Als Susan nach Hause kommt, wartet Julie mit wundervollen Nachrichten. Sie steht auf der Warteliste für Princeton und hat einen der Professoren dort so sehr beeindruckt, dass sie im Sommer sogar ein Schnupperpraktikum in Princeton machen kann. Susan ist zunächst begeistert, will Julie jedoch nicht gehen lassen. Als Grund schiebt sie vor, dass sie es sich nicht leisten könnten, woraufhin Mike in die Bresche springt und Susan anbietet, etwas von dem Erbe seines verstorbenen Großvaters dafür zu verwenden. Susan will Julie jedoch immer noch nicht gehen lassen. Lynette bittet Tom, ihr dabei zu helfen 250 Minipizzen für Bob und Lees Feier zu backen. Tom hat dafür jedoch keine Zeit, da er zu Kayla fahren will, um ihr einige Spielsachen vorbei zu bringen. Lynette spricht ihn darauf an, dass sie keine andere Wahl haben, doch Tom ist immer noch so wütend über die Situation an sich, dass er nicht ruhig mit seiner Frau sprechen kann. Carlos konfrontiert Gaby mit dem exzessiven Einsatz ihrer Kreditkarten und erzählt ihr, dass sie total pleite sind. Nur kurze Zeit später ruft Ellie an, die Gaby bittet, ihr einen Teddybär zu bringen, den sie im Schrank vergessen hatte. Gaby wird weich als sie hört, dass dies ihre einzige Erinnerung an ihren Vater ist und will ihn ihr bringen, dabei bemerkt sie, dass in dem Bär nicht nur Watte steckt. Als sie ihn aufschlitzt, kommen beinahe 200.000 Dollar zu Tage. Bree geht mit Bob und Lee die Feier durch. Die beiden beginnen sich wegen einer Eisskulptur zu streiten, als Orson plötzlich Scavos Pizzeria betritt. Er bietet ihr seine Hilfe an, da Katherine sie so plötzlich mit all der Arbeit alleine gelassen hat, doch Bree lehnt ab. Tom rät Lee unterdessen, dass er sich nicht von Bob bevormunden lassen soll, weil er dann so enden wird wie er mit Lynette: sie kommandiert ihn herum und er muss immer zurückstecken. Lee nimmt sich Toms Rat sofort zu Herzen und setzt sich wegen der Skulptur durch, aber nur solange, bis Bob alleine mit Bree ist. Wayne hat Adam übel zugerichtet. Um den ständigen Schlägen zu entkommen, stellt Adam sich tot. Unterdessen steht die Feier von Bob und Lee kurz bevor und Bree muss allen ernstes selbst losfahren, um die Eisskulptur zu holen. Auf dem Weg zurück platzt ihr ein Reifen, so dass sie nun zu Fuß zurück muss. Gabrielle erhält einen Anruf von Ellie. Schnell durchschaut diese, dass Gaby das Geld in dem Bär gefunden hat und droht ihr, wenn auch nur ein Cent von dem Geld fehlen sollte. Bree ist fast am Ende ihrer Kräfte, als Orson plötzlich auftaucht und sie aus der Klemme rettet. Später versucht er noch einmal zu erreichen, dass sie ihm noch eine Chance gibt. Sie will ihm tatsächlich verzeihen, doch nur, wenn er sich der Polizei stellt. Orson entgegnet, dass er das nicht tun kann, weil er Angst hat, dies nicht zu überleben. Unterdessen sucht Katherine fieberhaft nach Dylan und trifft zu Hause schließlich auf Wayne. Katherine stürmt sofort in die Küche, um ihre Waffe zu holen, wird jedoch von Wayne überwältigt, der die Waffe an sich nimmt. Er will endlich die Wahrheit über Dylan wissen. Susan gesteht Julie, dass sie sie wegen des Geldes angelogen hat und erklärt ihr, dass sie noch nicht bereit ist, sie in die große weite Welt zu schicken, weil sie Julie braucht. Julie versichert ihrer Mutter, dass sie sich in den letzten fünf Jahren weiterentwickelt hat und sie sie nun nicht mehr als Stütze braucht. Lee hat indes entdeckt, dass Bob die Bestellung für die Skulptur doch noch zu seinen Gunsten geändert hatte und ist wütend. Lee wirft seinem Freund vor, ihm ständig alles aufzuzwingen, genau wie er es getan hat, als sie hierher gekommen sind. Er gibt Tom recht, wenn dieser sagt, dass er zu sich selbst stehen muss, was auch Lynette mitbekommt. Anstatt Tom die Hölle heiß zu machen, will sie mit ihm zusammen Lee und Bob den Kopf gerade rücken. Bei dem Gespräch wird klar, dass Tom jedes Wort ernst war und sogar der Meinung ist, dass er noch weiter hätte gehen sollen. Tom hält ihren kleinen Zwist wegen der Skulptur für lächerlich und fragt die beiden ernsthaft, was sie tun, wenn eine wirkliche Krise auf sie wartet. Was zum Beispiel würden sie tun, wenn ein Tornado ihr Haus zerstörte oder einer von beiden Krebs kriegen würde – Lynette ist schockiert, als sie Tom sagen hört, dass es nur darauf ankommt, ob man sich sicher ist, dass die Person neben einem im Bett es wert ist, sich mit derartigen Problemen herum zu schlagen. Lynette ist gerührt, als sie merkt, dass Tom sie über alles liebt und alles ertragen wird, ohne sie jemals verlassen zu wollen. Adam flieht aus der Fabrik, in die Wayne ihn gebracht hatte, und stiehlt einen Wagen, um Katherine zu helfen. Unterdessen haben Carlos und Gaby die Polizei eingeschaltet. Carlos bemerkt, dass Ellie bereits in der Wohnung ist und erzählt Gaby davon. Als Gaby dies erfährt, stürmt sie nach oben, um zu verhindern, dass Ellie das Geld mitnimmt. Es entsteht ein regelrechter Kampf zwischen den beiden, den Gaby für sich entscheiden kann. Ellie flieht durch die Hintertür. Katherine glaubt derweil, dass Wayne einen großen Fehler begangen hat, weil er niemanden hat, dem er die Schuld an ihrem baldigen Tod zuschieben kann. In diesem Augenblick stürmt Ellie herein und will sich in Katherines Haus verstecken. Kurzerhand erschießt Wayne Ellie und hat nun die perfekte Geschichte auf Lager, um unbescholten aus der ganzen Sache heraus zu kommen. Bree erfährt währenddessen von Mrs. McClusky, dass Katherine noch gar nicht die Stadt verlassen hat. Bree stürmt daraufhin in Katherines Haus, um sie zur Rede zu stellen und läuft direkt in Waynes Arme. Er droht damit, Bree ins Knie zu schießen, wenn sie ihm nicht endlich reinen Wein bezüglich Dylan einschenkt. Katherine gibt sich geschlagen und erzählt im Alles. Einige Monate nachdem Katherine mit Dylan nach Fairview gezogen war, erfährt sie von Mary Alice Young, dass Wayne aufgetaucht ist. Katherine will sofort wieder verschwinden, hat jedoch keine Zeit mehr dazu. Bevor sie mit ihm spricht, legt sie die Puppe, die er Dylan geschenkt hatte, auf einen hohen Schrank. Zwischen Katherine und Wayne entbrennt derweil ein Streit, in dem beide handgreiflich werden. Katherine schlägt ihren Ex schließlich mit einem Kerzenleuchter nieder, woraufhin dieser verspricht, wieder zu kommen. Lilly kommt hinzu und entgegnet, dass sie Krach gehört hatte und erkundigt sich nach Katherines Befinden. Die ist froh, dass sie Wayne anscheinend in die Flucht schlagen konnte. Stunden später bemerkt sie jedoch, dass der Krach, den Lilly gehört hatte, nicht von dem Kampf mit Wayne stammte. Dylan war auf den Schrank geklettert, um die Puppe zu holen, und ist dabei von dem Schrank erschlagen worden, als er umkippte. Lilly machte Katherine klar, dass sie nicht zur Polizei gehen konnte und vergrub Dylans Leiche mit Katherine zusammen in einen nahen Waldstück. Anschließend ging Katherine nach Rumänien, wo sie ein verwaistes Mädchen aufnahm, dass Dylan sehr ähnlich schien. Auch Bree ist gerührt, als sie Katherines Geschichte erfährt. Wayne wirft seiner Ex-Frau vor, dass sie seine Tochter hat sterben lassen. Entschlossener denn je, will er Katherine ein für alle mal töten. Endlich hat auch Adam das Haus von Katherine erreicht und will Katherine warnen. Wayne stürmt sofort nach unten, noch bevor Katherine Adam warnen kann. Während die beiden Männer unten kämpfen, bindet Bree die noch immer gefesselte Katherine los, als der Kampf unten mit einem harten Schlag endet. Die beiden fürchten um ihr Leben, als plötzlich jemand die Treppen hochkommt, doch dieses Mal ist es nur Adam, der Wayne überwältigen konnte. Adam übergibt schließlich Katherine die Waffe und will mit Bree die Cops rufen. Katherine sieht ihrem Peiniger ein letztes Mal in die Augen. Als er ihr klar macht, dass er auch dieses Mal ungeschoren davonkommen wird, drückt sie eiskalt ab. Als Bree dies mitbekommt, ruft sie sofort ihre Freundinnen zusammen – sie müssen Katherine jetzt zur Seite stehen, denn sie braucht ein Alibi. Als die Polizei Katherine verhaftet, ist diese völlig apathisch. Ihre Freundinnen jedoch sagen allesamt die gleiche Geschichte aus: Katherine hat nur in Notwehr gehandelt. Die Polizei kann überzeugt werden und Katherine bleibt frei. Auf dem Weg zum Krankenwagen stürmt Dylan auf sie zu, die erleichtert ist, dass ihrer Mutter nichts passiert ist. Fünf Jahre später. Katherine, Gabrielle, Bree, Lynette und Susan sitzen zusammen und spielen Karten. Als Gaby, die mittlerweile gar nicht mehr so glamourös wirkt, nach Hause kommt, entdeckt sie, dass ihre beiden Töchter sich mal wieder an ihrem Make-Up und ihren Kleidern vergriffen haben. Bree wird zuhause bereits von ihrem Manager Andrew erwartet, der die New York Times am Telefon hat. Die Zeitung würde gern ein Interview mit Bree bezüglich ihres neuesten Kochbuchs machen. Bree will jedoch erst einmal zusammen mit Orson ein schönes, heißes Schaumbad genießen. Als Lynette nach Hause kommt, muss sie erfahren, dass eines ihrer Kinder schon wieder ein Auto gestohlen hat, um damit eine Spritztour zu machen. Wie bereits sein Bruder Porter muss Preston wohl dieses Mal auch ins Jugendgefängnis. Katherine hört derweil eine Nachricht von Dylan ab, die sich mittlerweile in Paris verlobt hat und auch Susan kehrt in die Arme ihres Liebsten zurück. Es ist nicht Mike. Darsteller Sonstiges Kategorie:Staffel 4